Spock's Problem
by Fiorenza-a
Summary: Spock was at the limit of his tolerance for embarrassment. It was a difficult enough subject to discuss and McCoy was not making it any easier.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Week

_The First Week..._

Spock headed from his quarters to the bridge as he had done a thousand times before. As probability suggested he would do a thousand times again. Spock liked routine, the Captain railed against it, McCoy put up with it, but Spock liked it. It was familiar and ordered. It provided a logical structure to his day whilst freeing his mind to focus on the acquisition of knowledge and the contemplation of that which was already known.

He arrived at the bridge without fanfare, he never rushed in late as the Captain sometimes did, or singing as Uhura sometimes did, or laughing as Chekov and Sulu had been known to do. He arrived quietly and efficiently. He assumed his post without feeling the need to engage in the trivial pleasantries which seemed to oil the wheels of human interaction. Uhura would say ''Good Morning'' or ''Hello'' and he would respond politely, sometimes the Captain would say ''Good Morning'' or ''Hello'' and he responded as etiquette required. He did not engage in their conversation further unless he could contribute fact or data in order to inform the Captain's decision making.

Today routine was a little out; there was a new face on the bridge standing by the Captain's chair talking comfortably with him. A dark haired woman in a blue uniform, although it was difficult to be accurate from his customary position on the bridge, Spock judged her to be two point six centimetres taller than Uhura. She had dark brown eyes, not unlike his own, and an engaging manner by which the Captain was obviously engaged. That at least accorded with routine.

''Mr Spock'' said the Captain ''This is Lieutenant Kirkpatrick, she will be with us for a few weeks until we can drop her off at starbase six.''

''Indeed'' said Spock, response was obviously required but clearly unnecessary, this was his standard resolution to that conundrum.

''She'll be attached to life sciences while she's here. I've assigned Dr McCoy to look after her'' said the Captain. Spock raised an eyebrow, even on casual inspection it was patent that the woman was a Starfleet officer of some rank and experience, it was doubtful that she required any form of 'looking after'. ''Perhaps you'll be good enough to escort her to sickbay, we don't want her getting lost on her first day'' said Kirk, smiling conspiratorially at the Lieutenant.

If it hadn't already been in his hairline, Spock would have raised an eyebrow at that too. Instead he simply moved to the turbolift and waited patiently by the doors until the Captain had finished talking to the Lieutenant. They parted and the Lieutenant moved with a sprightly grace to join Spock where he stood. The turbolift doors opened and they entered, in the confined space Spock's subtle senses picked up the Lieutenant's scent. She was wearing something non-regulation, it took a few seconds for him to place it, it was so out of context. It was a Vulcan scent. She smelled of the flowers of his homeworld.

She looked up at him just as this realisation dawned, her eyes catching his. He lifted his gaze immediately, breaking the contact. She stood impassively beside him, a polite and unthreatening presence, smiling gently to herself since there was no one else to smile at.

''I believe you are wearing a Vulcan scent, Miss Kirkpatrick'' said Spock. Curiosity may have been a danger to feline creatures of her world, but it had never yet endangered him. Never yet.

''It is based on its flora Mr Spock'' she said pleasantly as the turbolift arrived at its destination, opening its doors to release them into the corridor. ''I'm a botanist, I specialise in plant chemistry, particularly its application in medicine'' she explained as they walked to sickbay ''this is a little something I concocted one evening when I had nothing better to do.''

Spock was seized momentarily by an unaccustomed, and unwelcome, confusion. He had been about to remonstrate with the woman; there was always something better to do. Science as a discipline always offered something to engage the mind in productive activity, but he liked the result of her boredom. It pleased him and therefore it was difficult to argue against the catalyst for its creation. His brows knitted for an instant as he restructured his thinking. The occasional bout of disorderly confusion was a logical hazard of serving in such constant proximity to humans, he reasoned, he should not be surprised by it. Surprised by it, never the less, he was.

McCoy was near the doors as they entered sickbay, seated at a desk studying something intently. His concentration broke as they came in and he looked up. ''You must be Elisabeth'' he said, rising from his seat and talking directly to the Lieutenant without acknowledging Spock. Spock was not surprised by this, both the Doctor and the Captain were easily distracted by a pretty face. By a pretty face? Where had that come from? When had he made that evaluation? Clearly his thinking was more disordered than he imagined. He resolved to spend some time in meditation as soon as he was off duty.

''Call me Beth'' said the Lieutenant easily, extending a hand in greeting. McCoy took her hand, bowed gallantly and touched it to his lips. Spock raised an eyebrow. The Lieutenant smiled graciously.

''The Lieutenant is a botanical chemist with an interest in bio-medical research'' said Spock. McCoy eyed him curiously, there had been the whisper of something, what? proprietorial? in Spock's voice. No that was ludicrous, this was Spock. He must have been mistaken.

''Well, we'll have to get together and discuss that'' said McCoy grinning widely ''I have somewhat of an interest in medicine myself.'' The Lieutenant smiled non-committally. She would be on this ship for a few weeks and navigating male ego was a fine art.

''I am sure that any such discussion would prove profitable'' said Spock, instantly reviewing the statement in his head for any signs of disordered thinking. No, it was factual and politely complimentary, exactly what was required and nothing more. However he was not so sure that his conclusion should be proving such a relief to him.

''It would be interesting to discuss Vulcan botany with a Vulcan scientist'' said the Lieutenant, turning to Spock.

''I am not a botanist'' said Spock formally ''but I would welcome such a discussion.''

''It's a date then'' said the Lieutenant brightly. McCoy turned to Spock expectantly, the Vulcan's discomfort never failing to entertain in this sort of situation.

''We have an agreement'' amended Spock carefully, but said nothing further. Curiouser and curiouser, thought McCoy.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Week

_The Second Week..._

Spock sat awaiting the Lieutenant in one of the science labs. He had considered a rec room, but in his experience they were not conducive to sober discussion. He was feeling a little nervous. His stomach was tense. He was not entirely sure of the cause. It hadn't helped that she had used the term 'date', its imprecision in such matters was unhelpful. In addition she had used it in front of Dr McCoy. The good Doctor had not yet used this ammunition, but Spock had no doubt that it had been stored in McCoy's arsenal. However, there seemed to be something else contributing to his unease and he was having difficulty identifying it.

''Hello Mr Spock'' said the Lieutenant, interrupting his reverie ''I hope I haven't kept you waiting.'' She seated herself next to him.

''I have been here seven point one three minutes'' he said honestly ''I have not found it onerous.'' She burst into laughter. Her laugh was loud and full of life, it reminded him of the Captain's, perhaps this was why it did not offend him to be the unwitting cause of her mirth.

''Well, we met for a discussion'' she said directly, her voice still merry ''what do we talk about?''

''I understood the topic of our conversation was to be botany, Vulcan botany to be precise'' he reminded her. He was a Vulcan and therefore he was not merry. The tension in his stomach had increased alarmingly. He had little wish to place himself at Dr McCoy's less than tender mercy but he may have no choice if this continued.

''Vulcan biology it is then'' she said, there was an impish gleam in her eyes for which he had no certain explanation.

''Botany'' he corrected.

''Yes I expect that would be safer'' she said. She was teasing him. He hadn't been certain before, but he was now. She was teasing him. And it was not unpleasing to be teased by this bright creature. It was not a pleasure he could acknowledge, but something in her demeanour reminded him of his mother at such times. He suspected that she did not need to see it acknowledged.

''Did you spend long on Vulcan?'' he queried.

''I've never been there'' she said.

''And yet you are clearly at ease in Vulcan company'' he said, tacitly acknowledging his acceptance of her teasing him. She smiled, she seemed touched that he had wanted to.

''I knew a Vulcan'' she said her voice suddenly suffused with a heavy sadness ''we worked together for a year or so before he had to return to Vulcan. He was a scientist, a chemist in my own field. I was seconded to his research as a courtesy to the Vulcan Science Academy, but I never visited Vulcan. We were in the field on a planet in the Rigel system.''

''You knew him very well?'' asked Spock, surprising himself at the tenderness in his voice.

''I knew him very well'' she said, closing the subject.

''I think you would have liked Vulcan'' he said, something in him told him that she would not visit his planet and it saddened him. It saddened him because it was a beautiful planet and should be visited. And it saddened him because it was a part of him she would never know. At this moment it did not seem ridiculous that this should matter to him.

''I like the flowers'' she said.

''Then we shall discuss the flowers'' he said, turning on the small viewscreen in front of them. He brought up picture after picture of the beautiful flora of his arid homeworld. She watched them appearing before her in silence, leaning forward a little and placing a hand on his knee to steady herself, forgetting to remove it. He left it where it was, almost entirely because she seemed so absorbed in what she was watching and he didn't want to disturb her and infinitesimally because he enjoyed the sensation of its being there. She was easy to be around. It was easy to allow her liberties. She was not clumsy with him. Was this a gift she had always had, or had that other Vulcan taught her this?

The slide show stopped ''Beautiful' she said, and then embarrassed as he would have been at the unscientific nature of her comment ''a surprising diversity of form.''

''It is a beautiful planet'' he said. He felt her hand remove itself from his knee. She didn't draw attention to its having been there by apologising, but she caught his eyes with her own to make sure that the offence had been forgiven. She seemed satisfied with the answer.

''It is surprising that such a variety and abundance of flora should exist on a planet where water is so scarce'' she said.

''It has been theorised that the variety of form is an evolutionary response to that very problem'' said Spock.

''Logical'' she said ''but so many flowers?''

''That is probably the result of the endeavours of my ancestors'' said Spock ''apparently we are not the first to appreciate them.'' He felt a strange spark of something within him at the use of the word 'we'. Why was it so disturbing to consider sharing anything, no matter how insubstantial, with this woman?

''Thank you Mr Spock'' she said rising ''a most illuminating conversation, I think I can safely say I learned far more than I expected from it.'' Spock was not certain, but he thought he might be being teased again.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Third Week

_The Third Week..._

''Doctor I assure you that this is not normal for me'' said Spock. He was at the limit of his tolerance for embarrassment. It was a difficult enough subject to discuss and McCoy was not making it any easier. ''I find I cannot maintain my concentration, I have suffered a loss of appetite, I am having difficulty sleeping.''

''You like the girl'' said McCoy ''perfectly normal.''

''It is affecting my efficiency'' said Spock ''and therefore the efficiency of the Enterprise and that is not acceptable.''

''You'll snap out of it if we get a real emergency'' said McCoy ''in the mean time why not try just going with it, it's what makes life worthwhile, otherwise we'd all end up being nothing but walking calculating machines. You know the type Spock, all work and no play.''

''Doctor I am a Vulcan, this is not natural to my being. It is disturbing. I wish it to end'' said Spock and McCoy had to admit there was the ragged hint of desperation in the Vulcan's voice.

''I repeat'' tried McCoy one more time ''why not tell her? Who knows it might even do you some good.''

''That is a very unscientific observation'' said Spock acidly.

''It is a very logical approach'' said McCoy trying a new tack, only a Vulcan would need a logical reason for telling the girl he liked, that he liked her.

Spock looked for a minute as if he might have a response for this, but then something in him seemed to crumple. McCoy wondered for a reckless moment whether the Vulcan was actually going to agree with him.

''I cannot'' said Spock in a weary voice. He sat down defeated in the nearest chair. McCoy looked at him carefully. The Vulcan did look tired. Only Spock could get himself into this much trouble over a perfectly simple situation. Happened every day. Even Chekov's experience was equal to this. Spock liked the ensign, McCoy allowed himself several seconds to entertain the idea of handing the whole problem over to the young Russian.

Instead he sat down near Spock and said ''Spock do you like this woman?''

Spock looked up and said ''Yes.'' It was typical Spock, resolutely honest and completely impossible to interrogate. Nothing revealed. No access given.

''Just what do you think would happen if you told her?'' tried McCoy, maybe if he could get at exactly what it was that was so inhibiting the Vulcan he might be able to do something about it. Spock wasn't ill now, but much more of this and he might just make himself ill.

''Doctor'' said Spock with gravity ''I am a Vulcan.''

Damn thought McCoy, when Spock played that card all hope of getting to the man normally went up in vapour. He had hoped that Spock might let something slip. Sometimes he knew he got to the Vulcan, whether by calculated insult or the deft application of compassion, he did sometimes get to the Vulcan. Spock as usual had asked for help and then pulled up the drawbridge.

''Spock if you won't talk to her and you won't let me talk to her, you're just going to have to ride this out. There is nothing I can do'' said McCoy.

''I suspected as much'' said the Vulcan, abjectly.

Resigned to the failure of his efforts McCoy said ''I'll give you something to help you sleep.''

''I would be grateful Doctor'' said Spock.

McCoy headed over to a dispensary cabinet and took down a small bottle of pills. He headed back to the Vulcan and handed them over, but as Spock's grasp closed round them to take them from him he pulled them back, catching the Vulcan's full attention, and said ''Spock none of this would be necessary if you could talk. Just find her and talk to her, it's the most natural thing in the world.''

''Not for a Vulcan'' said Spock and McCoy thought he heard the ghost of bitterness in the remark.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fourth Week

_The Fourth Week..._

''Well there she goes'' said the Captain to McCoy. Kirk was seated in his command chair, McCoy standing by it. Spock had offered to escort Lieutenant Fitzpatrick to the transporter. Well at least he's willing to say 'goodbye' thought McCoy as Spock followed the botanist into the turbolift. ''How's Spock?'' asked the Captain.

''He's not been back for more pills'' said McCoy ''I guess he's worked his way through it.''

''Good'' said the Captain ''I was starting to worry.''

''Well you know Spock, Jim'' said McCoy ''he's practically indestructible.''

''Yes I know but when he didn't show up for that thing with the Andorian Ambassador I have to admit I was worried'' said the Captain.

''I think you're mistaken there'' said the Doctor absently.

''Really Bones? How so?'' asked the Captain, turning to regard him with a good natured inquisitorial expression.

''Well I don't know what it was that he didn't show up for, but it can't have been the Andorian Ambassador'' said McCoy.

''I assure you it was Doctor'' said the Captain ''I distinctly remember the Andorian Ambassador commenting on it.''

''Jim it can't have been the Andorian Ambassador because Lieutenant Fitzpatrick asked me for permission to beam down and attend that event'' said McCoy.

''I don't see what you're getting at Bones'' said the Captain.

''Well I asked how she liked it when she got back'' said the Doctor ''you know me Jim I can't stand those spit and polish affairs, but she really seemed to have enjoyed it.''

''Well I'm glad she had a good time'' said Kirk ''if I'd known she was there I'd have asked her for a dance. I still don't see what you're driving at.''

''She did dance with you'' said McCoy, increasingly perplexed.

''I think I would have remembered that'' said the Captain ''have you been taking your own pills again Doctor?''

''No Jim, seriously, I asked how she'd enjoyed it and she said she'd had a great time and that she'd danced with everyone, including you'' said McCoy ''I'm sure she did.''

''You must have misremembered'' said Kirk ''you're getting old, you old sawbones.''

''No, Jim, I do remember because I made some feeble joke about better the Captain than the First Officer'' said McCoy ''and I remember she said something odd about the First Officer. You must have at least seen her, she must have been on the dance floor most of the night, she danced with just about everybody.''

''Doctor'' said Kirk, now a little perplexed himself ''I did not dance with our lovely plant lady. I got a message from your office to say Spock wouldn't be coming, but that it was nothing serious so I danced with some of the guests, talked to the Andorian Ambassador and beamed back with the rest of the crew.''

''My office didn't send a message'' said McCoy ''it would have been in the log.''

''Yes it did'' said Kirk ''that was the reason Spock didn't attend, you ordered him to rest because he'd not been sleeping.''

''I did not'' said McCoy ''although to be fair Jim, he could have done with it.''

''Are you sure Bones?'' said the Captain.

''Of course I'm sure'' said McCoy ''I didn't authorise any message and there was none in the log the next day, so neither did anyone else.''

''Doctor are you telling me that our very logical, quite irreproachable First Officer truanted?'' asked the Captain.

''I didn't send any message, Jim'' said McCoy.

''Let me see if I have this straight'' said the Captain ''you did not attend but are absolutely positive that both of them did, whereas I did attend and am absolutely positive that both of them did not. It would seem we have a bit of a mystery Doctor.''

McCoy looked at the Captain, something momentous dawning in his brain ''Captain, you don't think...?''

It was at this point that the aforesaid very logical, quite irreproachable First Officer arrived back on the bridge.

''Miss Kirkpatrick has beamed down, Captain'' he said and resumed his place at the science station.

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other and then sidled over to the Vulcan. Spock turned to face them expectantly. This was one of the less well reported hazards of space exploration. ''Gentlemen'' he said ''is there something I can do for you?''

''Spock'' began the Captain ''do you know whether or not Miss Kirkpatrick attended the Andorian Ambassador's summer ball?''

Spock thought for a moment and said ''I did not attend that event myself Captain.''

''Because you had been ordered to rest'' said the Captain.

''Doctor McCoy had suggested that I should rest'' said Spock ''it seemed logical to do so at that time.''

''Mmmm'' said the Captain. Spock turned back to his console, effectively ending their interrogation.

Spock had stopped at his quarters on the way back from the transporter, he had opened a drawer and deposited in it a tiny bottle of scent, reminding him of the flowers of his homeworld, next to an unfinished bottle of sleeping pills.

END


End file.
